


A Wedding in Winter

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Mini Fic, Romance, Understanding, Winter wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: With winter never-ending in its brutality, the people of Winterfell look forward to Lady Stark's wedding as a distraction.





	A Wedding in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Beach House's "Wishes" or M83's "Wait" would be great song choices to listen to when imagining their winter wedding.

 

The snow had stopped for a few days, but the temperatures were still quite low. Everyone in Winterfell tried to stay focused on daily chores, renovations, and making the castle great once more. However, it was getting difficult for everyone to stay focused when the winter was already so brutal. Thus, it was a welcome diversion for nobleman and peasant alike when it was announced that Lady Sansa Stark, the great lady of Winterfell, had finally chosen a suitor to marry.

Everyone assumed she would wait out the winter. None of the small folk could blame her for not wanting to rush into another ill-conceived marriage. She had been married once, engaged twice, and widowed by the tender age of 22 years. It seemed that she was quite unlucky in romance. To hear that she had finally chosen someone to be her husband, gladdened the heart of all the small folk who remembered Sansa as a bright-eyed girl who dreamed of great love.

But it was quite a surprise to everyone when it wasn't The Small Jon Umber or a Manderly that she chose. The lady had been courted by most of the surviving noblemen of the great Northern houses after all. It seemed almost prudent of her to choose one of her bannermen since they helped her reclaim her home.  But it was not meant to be.

The idea that the gruff, scarred, and often surly master of arms was chosen shocked everyone. Sandor Clegane, a man who had proven himself a Stark loyalist after fighting in the treacherous Battle of the Dreadfort, was a fierce warrior that none could match. The people could understand Lady Stark wanting a husband that could protect her after she had been at the mercy of the Lannister's and the traitor, Littlefinger. Yet it was hard to imagine such a genteel and elegant woman having much in common with the man.

Nonetheless, everyone kept their misgivings to themselves and helped prepare the godswood for the wedding. And what a wedding it was! Candles of various sizes were placed on the stumps of the trees which had been cut for fire wood. Blue winter roses were draped over every chair, table, and cloth that could be found. The Lady's hand maidens had placed silver and yellow ribbons throughout the bushes, as a homage to both Lady Stark's and soon-to-be Lord Clegane's houses. A large lemon cake with powdered sugar and lavender sprigs was created along with a rich chocolate dipping sauce. The Lady Sansa wore a beautiful silver-lined fur cloak with the Stark wolf on the back. The cloak covered an equally beautiful damask gown of white and silver which had a train that flowed at least three feet. In addition, the Lord Clegane was actually able to look like a real nobleman with his black silk doublet with yellow sigil on the crest. His hair still hung in his face but it seemed much more manageable. It also helped that he couldn't seem to stop smiling once his beautiful betrothed came into view.

The wedding itself was short. The Lady Sansa and Lord Clegane reciting quiet vows of dedication to each other and the old golds, as they bent in front of the heart tree. The feasting came soon after as did the first official announcement of the newlywed couple. It had been a lively affair and the Lady and Lord, regardless of trying to remain coy, couldn't stop  sneaking kisses throughout the meal. Yes, it seemed like the two did love each other immensely. How anyone could have missed it was a mystery. It seemed the most obvious after witnessing a jovial Lord Clegane carrying the giggling Lady Stark to their chambers before anyone could even dare call for a bedding.

 


End file.
